MadaSasuIta Rape For Vengence
by elric0sis
Summary: When sasuke finally tracks down itachi, what will he do? And what does Madara have to do with the whole scheme? RATED FOR RAPE! YAOI


AU: Ok! I got a request for this, so enjoy~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi slept peacefully in his shared room, Kisame sleeping soundly next to him in their queen bed. It was a nice and peaceful night, the moon waning and the light shining into the black and blue bedroom, making mysterious figures on the walls. Sasuke looked into the room silently from outside the window, perched in a tree, hatred boiling in his eyes. He had finally tracked down his brother, and nothing would stop him from killing him. With his chakra completely masked, Sasuke drew his sword silently and was about to sneak into the room when a voice came from behind him, "Hello, Sasuke." Sasuke turned around quickly, looking into the eyes of Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke growled and glared at the elder Uchiha, "Stay out of my way. I'm getting revenge no matter what." Sasuke turned back around, preparing to go in the room again. Madara sighed and grabbed his shoulder, turnning him back around and glaring at him, his one Sharingan eye glowing.(1)

"I know, but instead of killing one of my most valuable members now, I have another idea." Sasuke looked at him curiously, listening intently as Madara told him his plan.

Itachi's eyes snapped open, sitting up instantly in his bed with his Sharingan activated. His hair was down and cascading down his back, a cold, steel kunai in his hand and at the ready. He could've sworn that he just sensed his brothers chakra.....He layed back down, returning the kunai under his pillow and snuggling up to his seme. Kisame sighed contently and snored lightly, his breath rolling over Itachi's face, caressing it. Itachi smiled and started to drift off to sleep again when he suddenly felt another wave of Sasuke's chakra coming from Madara's room.

Itachi sighed and got up, taking his kunai along and throwing on his boxers and cloak. He silently walked out of the room so he wouldn't wake the shark and walked towards Madara's room. He arrived at the room and knocked curtly on the wooden door, hiding his kunai in his cloak sleeve. The door opened slowly, making Itachi tense up slightly. A single Sharingan eye appeared int he darkness, then disappeared into the darkness, walking away from the slightly open door. Itachi raised an eyebrow and walked in slightly, his Sharingan lookign around curiously. The door suddenly closed behind him and the lights lit up, momentarily blinding Itachi.

Itachi's eyes adjusted to the lights and looked around, seeing Sasuke and Madara standing in the middle of the room next to the bed. Itachi gasped lightly, "O-Otouto? W-What are you doing here?!" Sasuke smirked and suddenly Madara disappeared, reappearing behind the weasel, grabbing his ass. Itachi squeaked slightly and blushed, "M-Madara-sama?!" Madara smirked, lightly massaging Itachi's butt cheeks.

"You see Nii-san, I came here originally to kill you, but then Madara gave me another idea......" Itachi blushed and looked at him. "You see, why embarrass you by killing you when you won't be here to deal with it?" Madara's hand grabbed his wrists roughly, twisting it behind his back. "So, why not just rape your cute little ass and have you live with the shame?" Sasuke said evilly, making Itachi's eyes bulge out of his head.

"W-What?!" Madara smirked and pushed him into Sasuke, still holding onto his wrists. Itachi's head hit Sasuke's shoulder, making the younger laugh.

"Nii-san, your shorter than me now......" Sasuke licked the shell of his ear seductivly, "That will make this much easier........" Itachi growled and glared at him, getting pulled into a rough kiss. He squeaked and blushed again as Sasuke bit and sucked all over his mouth. Itachi struggled, kicking backwards and hitting Madara straight in the gut. Madara'sbreath left him for a moment, just long enough to let Itachi free himself and push away from Sasuke. The weasel bolted towards the door, planning to run into the safety of his seme's arms when he was kicked sideways into the wall.

His body connected with the wall, making a sickening crunching noise. He groaned and coughed up a little blood, looking up to see Madara standing in front of him, growling. "You little shit!" A hit to the chest, a rib breaking under the fist. ''You WILL submit to us!" Madara punched him across the face, bruising his cheek. Itachi panted and groaned, his body screaming with pain. A little dribble of blood ran down the corner of his mouth, making Madara smirk. He took Itachi's kunai and ran it through his shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

Itachi screamed out of pain, crying out for Kisame. Madara smirked and ripped away Itachi's cloak and boxers in one fluid motion, licking his lips. "Sasuke, do you wish to screw your brother with me or not?" Sasuke smirked and walked over, ripping Itachi off the wall and onto the ground. Itachi groaned and grabbed his shoulder, blushing at being pushed around by his little brother. Sasuke pulled him up by his hair until he was standing, then Madra pulled out his member and thrusted into him without warning. Itachi screamed out in pain, calling out for Kisame again. Madara smirked and started thrusting into him madly, "Ha! Your stupid shark won't be here to save you! These walls are soundproof, so even if you scream your lungs out he won't hear you!" Itachi started to cry and scream more, the pain intense.

Sasuke pulled out a candle and motioned to Madara, making the elder smirk. Madara pushed Itachi onto the ground, then thrusted back into him, making Itachi scream again. Sasuke cut the candle in half and used a fire jutsu, lighting the two ends and then blew them out, quickly placing the hot candles onto Itachi's nipples. Itachi screamed loudly in immense pain, the candles cooling off and sticking to his chest. Sasuke smirked and lit them, some of the wax already starting to drip onto his brother's pale skin. Itachi cried more, gritting his teeth.

Madara kept on thrusting happily,finally releasing his entire load into Itachi and relishing in his screams of pain. He pulled out and switched with Sasuke, the younger pulling his throbbing member out and thrusting into Itachi. Itachi groaned and started to cry slightly, feeling waves of shame crash onto him from being raped by his little brother and sensei. Sasuke smirked and started to thrust in and out of him at a fast pace, making Itachi groan in pain. Madara took a kunai and started to cut the webs between his toes, making it all the more painful for the weasel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A few hours later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sasuke grunted as he released for what seemed to be the millionth time inside his brother's ass, pulling out and tucking himself away. He looked down and finally saw what he had come to accomplish, his brother wimpering and crying at his feet, his body racked with pain. Sasuke looked over and saw Madara fast asleep on the bed, smirking as he saw the elder snore lightly like he hadn't just raped Itachi. Sasuke looked back at his brother and felt a twinge of regret, seeing the shivering pale form, but then pushed it aside, saying that he deserved it.

Sasuke kicked Itachi one more time in the gut before sneaking out and releasing the sound barrier on the room, Itachi's whimpers of pain echoing throughout the whole base. He made his escape quickly, not wanting to be beaten to death by a rampaging shark man.

Kisame woke immediately, jumping out of bed and rushing to the source of his uke's voice, barged into Madra's room and gasped, seeing his precious uke on the floor. He scanned over the pale body, seeing the skin torn and bruised, bleeding in multiple places and even some burn marks. Kisame growled loudly, storming over and flipping Madara out of his bed and picking him up, holding him against the wall by his neck. The elder Uchiha gasped and tried to get air as Kisame choked him, scratching at the blue hands. Kisame growled, "You sick and twisted bastard! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the shark said, plunging Samehada into the Uchiha's shoulder and ripping across slowly to rip the muscle to shreds. Madara screamed and kept trying to get free, then passed out from the lack of oxygen and blood.

Kisame dropped the man and rushed over to Itachi lifting him up gently into his strong blue arms. Itachi whimpered and snuggled closer to him, never wanting to leave his arms again. Kisame looked at him and just about cried, seeing his beautiful angel like this, and he wasn't able to protect him. Kisame held him close, never wanting to let go.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: I hope you enjoyed your story (1) In my stories, Madara and Tobi are two separate people. So Tobi's right eye has the eternal sharingan while Madara's left eye has the other eternal sharingan. And yes, I know that they are the same person in the manga, but like I said, this is a story that I created, I didn't base everything on the manga!


End file.
